Brother
Brother was a teenage mutant, in the mutated cannibal family, he appeared in the Second Film, Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. He was the Son of Ma and Pa, and was the twin brother of his sister, Sister. Three Finger was his Uncle, and Maynard Odets was his Grandfather. It has also been speculated that he may have a heavy relation to One Eye. 'Personality' Brother grew up in the back woods of West Virginia, in Greenbrier Back Country. An isolated, Appalachian wooded area in the deep back hills. There, along with his family, murdered and devoured any passengers who entered their territory, he was perhaps the most coward of the group and is shown to be very scared of his family members, specifically his Sister/lover. Although a very child like personality, he can be shown to be very deadly and usually acts as bait for his victims while another mutant will come in after Brother injures the victim to finish them off. Bother has a very incestuous relationship with his Sister. 'Information' 'Wrong Turn 2: Dead End' Brother made his First appearance in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, along with Pa, Ma, and Sister. While a Pilot for a Reality Game Show titled The Ultimate Survivalist- 'The Apocalypse' is filming around the area where the Family lives, The group includes the Host, Dale Murphy, Director M 9Michael, Cameraman Neil,Techs Chris and Wojo, Producer/Contestant Mara, and Contestants Nina, Jake, Jonesy, Amber, and Elena. He is first seen in the beginning acting as bait for the contestant, Kimberly and he is hit by her car. She exits and approaches him, he acts as if hes dying until he bites her lips off and admires as Three Finger finishes her off by cutting her in half, they then drag her body away. Later, he is watching M and Elena have sex near a river, after he then masturbates to Elena while shes tanning until Sister arrives, slapping and pushing down her brother, setting off the alarm included in the survival challenge. Sister chases Elena and kills her, Brother stops Sister, and they start to kiss. Later, the two are having sex on a cut up tree stump, by the remaining contestants, Nina Papas, Jake, Amber and Jonesy. At first, the team rush in to save who they thought was Elena. Turns out the woman who was supposedly being "raped" was Sister posing as Elena by wearing Elena's face, to try to lure the survivors out. The plan almost works, but failed when they fought back, while Brother and Sister were outnumbered and he hits his neck on a rock knocking it out of place but soon recovers, they then escaped. They met back up with Pa in the truck. Brother and Pa get out and chase down Amber and Jonesy until they both set off a trap, hanging them upside down from a tree. Brother arrives with enthusiasm, Pa arrives and about to shoot them with his bow but notices Brother's energy, so he gives him the bow, helping him target the two. Brother then shoots them both in the head and begins drinking their blood, Nina and Jake arrive at the abandoned paper mill, which turns out to be the cannibals home. Sister, Pa, and Brother capture Nina and Jake and store them in their home, he then toys with Nina unti Sister pushes him away and knock her out. The Family then gathered around the Dinner table and had super, until hearing an alarm set off by Dale. He and Sister search through their Indoor Auto Graveyard, noticing a blood trail which leads them to Dale who shoots Brother with an arrow with dynamite strapped to it, Sister attempts to get the arrow out as Brother panics but it explodes. Blowing them to pieces, killing them. 'Trivia' * Brother had a child like personality but is also very cowardice and scarred of his Family, particularly his Sister/lover. but he is vicious when needed and usually acts as bait. * Brother is played by Clint Carleton * Fan speculation believe that One Eye and Brother from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, are closely related due to heavy similarities such as personality and appearance. * He is a twin, with his Sister. Category:Mutant Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Wrong Turn 2 Category:Odet Family Members Category:Dead Characters